( ChanBaek , KrisBaek ) 3 WEEKS ! - ONESHOOT
by mrschoi18
Summary: A story as gift from me for Chanyeol's birthday. #ChanBaek #KrisBaek #YAOI #BoyxBoy #EXO #ChanYeol #BaekHyun #Kris #Sunbin #Angst #OneShoot #Romance Title : 3 WEEKS ! Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (exo) Byun Baekhyun (exo) Kris Wu Lee SunBin Guest Cast : All of Members EXO and SM Stars Ge


PS : JANGAN LUPA VOTE DAN SPAM COMMENT NYA :)

Saengil Chukae , Saranghanda !

( Baekhyun POV )

" Baby, jangan menangis ehm. Hanya 4 tahun dan aku akan kembali lalu melamarmu. Masih ingat janjiku bukan ? "

Kata kata itu terniang lagi. Kata kata itu terputar dengan indah namun menyakitkan hati. Kata kata terakhir yang diucapkan Park Chanyeol sebelum melangkah pergi kemudian menjauh untuk 3 tahun ke London menjalani mada studinya.

" Hei !! " Seru seseorang seraya menepuk bahuku menyadarkanku akan lamunan beberapa tahun lalu.

" Kris. " Jawabku kepada sosok tersebut. Dia sahabat karib dari kekasihku yang sudah menjelma sebagai guardian angel ku selama sosok kekasihku pergi ke negeri sebrang.

" Melamun lagi Park Baekhyun? " Tanyanya.

" Berhenti mengubah margaku Kris. Margaku Byun bukan Park ! " Tegasku.

Kris selalu begitu, mengubah margaku seenaknya.

" Tapi tahun depan kau akan menjadi Park Baekhyun bukan ? " Godanya seraya menaik turunkan alis nya seperti biasa.

Alasannya selalu sama setiap dia merubah margaku dan aku memarahinya. Jawabannya selalu sama, seakan mengingatkan dan menguatkanku bertahan akan jarak yang jauh selama 3 tahun ini.

" Menghiburku ? " Tanyaku to the point.

" Bukan menghiburmu, tapi mengingatkanmu Baek. Kau pasti tadi melamun karena tiang bodoh itu lagi bukan ? " Tanyanya dan ku jawab hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

" Sabar ya Baek, setahun lagi. Aku tau ini berat, apalagi si tiang bodoh jarang memberimu kabar selama disana. Aku heran apakah studi diluar negeri sesibuk itu sampai tidak bisa memberi kabar semenit pun untuk kekasihnya. Sunbin juga jadi seperti si tiang bodoh itu. Bahkan panggilanku saja tidak dijawab. " Gerutu Kris.

Benar, semua yang dikatakan Kris benar. Selama Chanyeol berada di London, hanya tahun pertama saja dia giat memberiku kabar mulai dari pesan singkat ataupun video call. Namun, pada tahun kedua dia begitu jarang memberi kabar, pesan singkatku lama dibalas, panggilanku selalu menjadi panggilan yang tidak terjawab. Semua berubah dan terkadang kecemasanku dulu tentang jarak jauh muncul. Namun, mendengar penuturan Kris tentang sikap Sunbin kekasih nya yang serupa. Membuatku masih positif thinking kepada kekasihku.

" Nah, melamun lagi Baekhyun Wu ? " Serunya.

" Hei apa apan itu mengganti margaku menjadi margamu Tuan Kris Wu. " Seruku seraya menjitak kepalanya.

Terkadang jika sedang seperti ini rasa nyaman yang berlebihan terhadap Kris atau bahkan rasa seperti menjadi kekasih Kris muncul. Kris selalu berada disampingku menjagaku dan memberikanku kebahagiaan sama seperti Chanyeol pada dahulunya.

" Chanyeol, aku titip Sunbin ya. Tenang saja Baekhyun akan aku jaga. Sampai tidak ada goresan sedikit pun sampai kau pulang. "

Janjinya kepada Chanyeol dan dia tepati hingga 3 tahun ini berjalan.

" Kris terima kasih ya untuk semuanya. " Ucapku tak bosan setiap harinya.

" Hei, kau belum menerima tiket liburan kita kenapa kau sudah berterima kasih. Terima dulu baru berterima kasih. " Serunya seraya mengeluarkan dua carik kertas dan mengipaskannya ke wajahku.

" Liburan ? " Heranku.

" Iya, liburan ke London. Kau senang bukan ? Apalagi pas dengan moment hari kelahiran si Tiang bodoh itu. Semua sudah selesai tuan putri. Kita akan menetap disana 3 minggu menghabiskan liburan semester kita melepaskan rasa rindu pastinya. " Jelasnya.

" Tapi Kris.. " Jawabku terbata.

" Apa ? Tidak ada tapi tapi Baek. Semua sudah rapi kita tinggal berangkat besok. Sekarang mari kita pulang lalu benenah. Aku akan membantu tuan putri untuk bebenah. Kajja. " Serunya seraya menarik tanganku dan tentunya dengan diriku yang masih tidak percaya dengan kejutan besar dari Kris.

Entah kenapa ada rasa bahagia yang bercampur cemas karena kejadian ini. Bahagia akan bertemu dengan sosok yang pergi selama 3 tahun ini dan cemas akankah sosok itu masih sama dengan sosok 3 tahun lalu.

" Semoga pertemuan kembali ini akan baik baik saja Chanyeol~aaa . "

LONDON , 21 November 2018

Akhirnya setelah membutuhkan waktu yang lama, aku dan Kris sampai ketempat kekasihku berada.

" Arrived man. " Seru Kris.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya, aku lebih memfokuskan pencarianku kepada sosok yang aku harapkan berdiri dengan senyumnya menyambutku di negeri ini.

" Kau mencari Chanyeol ? " Tanynya yang aku jawab anggukkan.

" Tentu tidak ada Baek. Aku kesini tidak memberitahu mereka. Aku mau membantu acara suprise mu berjalan Baek. " Serunya.

" Kejutan ? " Heranku.

" Iya, kejutan. Anggap saja kau memberi hadiah ulang tahun kepada Chanyeol yang akan berulang tahun minggu depan. Lihat aku sudah membuat semuanya ini dengan baik bukan. " Bangganya.

Aku benar benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Karena Tuhan mengirimkanku sosok Kris yang selalu memberikan hal hal kebahagiaan untukku. Aku tidak menyangka dia memberiku tiket ke London beserta hal kecil lainnya selama disini mengatasnamakan hadiah ulang tahun dariku untuk kekasihku.

" Terima kasih Kris. Aku tidak tahu baa.. " Belum selesai aku mengeluarkan perkataanku. Kris sudah menyumpal mulutku dengan sebuah roti.

" Makanlah jangan berterima kasih terus. Selama perjalanan kau hanya tertidur. Kajja, kita ke apartemen mereka. Aku sudah melajaknya melalu anak buah ayahku. " Serunya seraya menarikku.

Kris adalah keturunan dari Tuan Wu sosok pengusaha kaya dinegeri China. Jadi, aku tidak akan heran jika dia dengan cuma cuma memberiku jalan jalan gratis seperti ini atau mendengar kata anak buah ayahnya dari sosoknya.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih sejam. Akhirnya kami sampai dikawasan apartemen mewah disana. Kata Kris ini adalah apartemen Chanyeol dan Sunbin. Iya, Chanyeol dan Sunbin memang memilih apartemennya yang sama. Alih alih dari Chanyeol agar dia tidak susah mengawasi kekasih Kris sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena Kris yang akan mengawasi dan disampingku terus selama dia pergi.

Kami berjalan menuju security untuk menanyakanapa benar dua sosok kekasih kami benar tinggal disini. Terjadi sedikit percakapan yang sedikit membuat kecemasanku datang.

" Oh, I know Mrs. Sunbin. She is Mr. Chanyeol's girlfriend, right ? "

Pernyataan gila apa itu, kekasih Chanyeol. " Hei aku kekasihnya, aki bukan wanita itu. "

" Thank you Sir. Kajja Baek, tidak usah dimasukkan kedalam hati. Mungkin mereka benar benar dekat sehingga security tadi salah paham. " Tenang Kris seraya menarik tanganku kedalam apartemen.

Kami bergegas menaiki lift dan menuju lantai 14 tempat dimana ruangan Chanyeol dan Sunbin berada.

" Sampai. Aku akan ketempat Sunbin dan kau langsung saja ketempat Chanyeol. Hati hati aku takut setelah kalian tidak bertemu sekian lama kau dikurung sehingga besok aku akan melihatmu jalan seperti bebek hhee. " Godanya yang berhasil membuatku malu.

Pipiku rasanya memanas mendengar perkataan Kris. Bagaimana bisa dka begitu frontal mendeskripsikan pertemuanku dengan kekasihku yang akan menjadi pertemuan panas pelepas rindu.

Kamipun berpisah, Kris berdiri dipintu pertama setelah kami keluar lift dan aku berjalan melewati beberapa pintu menuju pintu nomor 0461 sesuai yang diberi tahu Kris.

Hatiku tak karuan bahagia dan cemas menjadi satu. Aku mengikuti kata Kris yang menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk saja kedalam sebagai bentuk kejutan untuk kekasihku. Aku mencoba kombinasi nomor urut tampil aku dan Chanyeol pada saat audisi sebuah management ternama dinegeri kami. Kami selalu menggunakan itu sebagai simbol identik karena ketika aku memakai no 04 dan dia no 61, disitulah awal kami bertemu bercengkrama hingga berlanjut seperti ini.

KLIK

Ternyata dia masih menggunakan kombinasi identik kami untuk hal penting dalam hidupnya seperti password apartemennya. Kecemasanku sedikir berkurang, ternyata dia tidak berubah.

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam setelah pintu apartemennya terakses. Jantungku memompa lebih cepat begitu gugup rasanya. Aku tidak sabar untuk memeluknya, menciumnya bahkan menghirup dalam dalam aroma tubuhnya yang sudah 3 tahun tidak aku rasakan.

Namun, angan dan harapanku sirna ketika melihat...

" Baekhyun ? " Sapa sosom yang kurindukan, Park Chanyeol.

Aku masih mematung dan tidak menyangka dengan kejadian yang aku lihat. Kekasihku sedang mencumbu mesra sesosok wanita diatas tempat tidurnya dan wnaita itu Sunbin.

" Maaf mengganggu. Aku pergi. " Aku pun berjalan cepat menuju pintu seraya mengusap tetesan air yang jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

Hancur sangat hancur, bagaimana tidak setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu dengan sosok yang kau cintai. Dihari pertama kau berjumpa dengannya setelah sekian lama berpisah, kau justru melihat kekasihmu tanpa busana sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain. Sangat perih sehingga aku tidak dapat merasakan apa apa lagi.

" Baekhyun tunggu. " Teriak nya mencegah kepergianku.

Tangisku yang awalnya dalam diam sekarang menjadi isakan kencang. Aku berlari menghampiri Kris yang masih berada didepan pintu apartemen yang katanya tempat Sunbin kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang nyatanya sedang bergelut panas diranjang kekasihku.

" Kris aku mau pulang ke Korea. " Ucapku yang masih terisak.

" Hei ada apa ? Kenapa ? " Tanyanya seraya mengusap pipiku.

" Baekhyun!! " Teriak Chanyeol lagi dibelakang.

" Ada apa ini ? " Krispun berjalan meninggalkanku dan hendak menuju tempat Chanyeol dan aku menahan tangannya.

Aku tidak mau Kris sakit melihat apa yang aku lihat dan justru akan menghajar Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau itu.

Kris menghentakan tanganku dengan lembut dan bergegas menuju tempat Chanyeol. Aku takut sekarang. Akupun mengekor dibelakang Kris.

" Ada aa... " Seru Kris ketika melihat Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan boxer dan Sunbin yang masiu bergelut dengan selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

" Bangsat ! " Ujar Kris yang kalap.

Kris hendak memberikan pukulan kepada Chanyeol, tapi aku menahannya.

" Kris ayo pulang. " Seruku. Biasanya Kris akan menuruti semua permintaanku tapi tampaknya untuk sekarang ga.

Dia menghentakkan tanganku kemudian menghajar Chanyeol tak beri ampun. Aku tidak tahan, walaupun Chanyeol menyakitiku aku tidak mau dia dihajar seperti ini. Biarkan aku sakit dia jangan.

" Bangsat kalian !! Kau Park Chanyeol dan kau jalang !! Dengarkan baik baik perkataanku. Pertama untuk kau Park Chanyeol, kau bodoh!! Kau bodoh menyakiti malaikat seperti Baekhyun, bodoh ! Aku menyesal memberikan sosok malaikatku kepadamu. " Kesal Kris yang sedikit membuat mataku membola. Apa maksudnya.

" Aku sahabatmu, kau tahu kan. Sahabat yang merelakan malaikatnya diambil oleh sahabat berengsek sepertimu. Aku mencintai Baekhyun sebelum kau bertemu dengannya dikontes saat itu. " Sambung Kris dan aku terkejud atas pernyataannya.

" Karena kau menyukainya dan aku lihat Baekhyun memiliki rasa yang sama padamu aku melepasnya. Aku tidak mau egois memilikinyam kebahagiaannya kebahagiaanku. Nyatanya kau penderitaannya brengsek! " Seru Kris seraya memukul kembali wajah Chanyeol.

Aku hanya terpaku tak bisa berkata apa apa. Setelah memergoki Chanyeol dan Sunbin, perkataan Kris membuat kejutan lainnya untukku hari ini. Dia mencintaiku dari dulu.

" Aku rasa Kris mencintaimu Baek. Dia bukan seperti sahabat yang sedang menjaga kekasih sahabatnya. Melainkan dia lebih tampak seperti sosok menjaga pernatanya. " Perkataan lampaau Luhan sahabatku, menegaskan kejutan saat ini.

" Dan buat kau jalang !! Dengar baik baik !! Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun mencintaimu !! " Seru Kris yang membuatku terkejut kembali.

" Aku menjalin hubungan denganmu. Karena, aku tau kau memiliki ambisi memiliki Chanyeol dan menghalalkan apapun untuk mendapatkannya termasuk tubuhmu seperti sekarang bukan ? Oleh karena itu aku menjadikanmu kekasih agar kau menjauhi Chanyeol dan malaikatku dapat menjalani hari bahagianya dengan si brengsek ini. " Tegas Kris.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku. Tidak aku sangka ternyata Kris menaruh hati dan mengorbakan perasaannya untukku. Aku merasa menjadi sosok jahat yang tidak tau diri bahagia diatas pengorbanannya.

" Terakhir dengarkan baik baik. Kau dan aku sudah berakhir Sunbin. Seluruh fasilitas dariku untukmu mulai detik ini aku cabut. Karena apa mulai detik ini kau bebas melancarkan ambisimu terhadap Chanyeol, karena malaikatku Byun Baekhyun aku ambil kembali untuk disisiku. Dan aku sendiri yang akan membahagiakannya tanpa sosok brengsek sepertimu. " Seru Kris dan kembali memukul Chanyeol.

Aku menangis, aku menangis melihat Chanyeol yang kembali jatuh dan kesakitan.

" Sudah Kris cukup !! Aku tidak kuat lagi. " Seruku dengan tangisku yang meledak.

Aku lihat Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Chanyeol. Dia mendengarkanku. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak dihajar oleh Kris lagi walau memang mungkin itulah balasannya.

" Ayo kita pulang sayang. Kau sekarang milikku. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau pergi untuk kedua kali. Dan tidak akan lagi aku biarkan kebodohanku datang dua kali dengan membiarkanmu bahagia awalnya tapu nyatanya hancur diakhirnya. " Seru Kris seraya menghapus air mataku.

Entahlah apa aku bisa dibilang gila atau apa. Aku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Mungkin aku terlalu sakit karena Chanyeol sehingga luka itu butuh obat secepatnya dan obat itu Kris.

" Kris jangan bawa Baekhyun. Dia milikku !! Ini kekhilafanku. " Seru Chanyeol yang sekarang mencoba menarik tanganku kasar.

" Sakit Chanyeol!! " Seruku.

" Lepaskan dia brengsek !! " Seru Kris menghentakkan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram pergekanganku.

" Kris sebentar. " Titahku seraya menghela kasar.

" Park Chanyeol, gwenchana hiks. " Seruku seraya mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya.

" Baek aku minta maaf. Aku khilaf Baek. Aku menjadi buta karena rindu yang mendalama padamu dan membutuhkan tempat untuk melampiaskannya. " Seru Chanyeol yang membuatku tambah terisak.

Bayangkan yang awalnya aku mau memaafkannya dan menjalani 3 minggu sebagai awal mula kembali hubungan yang hancur hari ini menjadi batal. Aku sakit mendengarnya. Aku juga merindunya tapi tidak pernah sedikitpun aku mencari tempat lain yang notabennya seharusnya aku bisa saja melampiaskan pada Kris, tapi tidak.

" Aku minta maaf Chanyeol ssi. Aku telah membawamu jauh kedalam. Seharusnya kita tidak pernah memulai semua ini. Seharusnya aku mendengar apa kata Minseok hyung tentang salahnya aku menarikmu kedalam aliran salah ini. Maaf membuatmu menjadi gay tapi nyatanya kau tetap straight bukan. Aku melihatnya sayang har ini. " Ucapku menahan tangisanku.

" Mulai hari ini, kau ku lepas Chanyeol ssi. Kembali lah menjadi dirimu yang benar jangan menjadi dirimu yang salah karenaku. Awalnya 3 minggu ini aku ingin menghabiskan hari bersamamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi, hari ini mengubah segalanya. Biarkan tanggal 27 menjadi lebih awal sayang. Saengil chukae Park Chanyeol, Tuhan memberkatimu dan semoga segala dosamu ketika bersamaku Tuhan limpahkan kepadaku. Saranghanda, annyeong ! " Ucapku seraya mengecup lembut bibir nya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Setelah mengucapnya tangisku menggelegar dan aku memilih berlari tak tentu arah meninggalkan semuanya. Menanggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan 3 tahunku bersama sosok yang aku cinta. Serta meninggalkan 3 mingguku disini dengan angan angan minggu penuh cinta.

" Baekhyun tunggu. Jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu!! Baekhyun!! Maafkan aku, aku mohon!! Lepaskan aku Kris aku mau mengejar kekasihku, lepaskan!! " Sayup sayup terdengar teriakan Chanyeol dari belakang.

Sebuah pernyataan maaf yang dia lontarkan. Sebuah pernyataan penolakan yang dia lontarkan. Tapi aku sungguh sudah hancur sehancurnya. Bahkan untuk hanya mendengar suaranya bisa menjadi belati yang menusuk hatiku.

" Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol, berbahagialah. "

END !!! OR SEQUEL ??? Hihi

Halo i am backk. Ada yang kangen?

Readers be laik : Tidak!!

Me be laik : Tidak? hiks aku sedih hiks

Aku back selalu bawa yang baru sebagai kado buat mantu aku Park Chanyeol. Selamat ulang tahun mantu semoga apa yang kamu harapkan dan cita kan tercapai. Semoga hubunganmu dan anakku Byun Baekhyun berjalan baik. Tak perlu kau publish, cukup berjalanlah berdampingan selamanya hhhi

Aku minta maaf atas keterlantaran fanfict aku sebelumnya dengan seribu jenis janji hoax tentunya. Maafkan aaaaaakuuuuu /bow/

Aku kena sindrome mau update cari moment bukannya dapat feel nulis malah fangirl an hhi.

Btw, Aku usahakan minggu depan aku akan meng UP semuanya. Semoga bukan janji manis aku semogaaaa Asal kalian masih mah nungguin sih huhu

Aku back buat ngasih hadiah entahlah hadiah macam apa malah Chanyeol ternistakan disini maafkan huwaaa Maaf juga ceritanya malah begini, terlalu singkat mungkin atau apalah apalah. Ini plur dari pandangan Baekhyun aku ambilnya.

Oh ia ini oneshoot. Gantung ya ?hhhee Sengaja biar kalian yang melanjutkan dalam imagine kalian hhii Gimana suka kah ? Ada sarankah ?? Atau mau sequel kah ???

Silahkan comment ya dan jangan lupa di vote oke. Kalau banyak yang minta sequel ya aku buat kalau ga ya ga hhihi

Terima kasih buat kalian. Ojong sayang kalian. Ditunggu minggu depan untuk lanjutan CCTV , MINE , SUNRISE , MBS dan CHOCOLATE nya ya.

X. O. X. O

See you next week


End file.
